SunilXPepper
by ZussellShipper
Summary: On Peppers first day at Littlest pet shop Sunil realises that it is love at first sight, but does pepper? Pepper gets petnapped and it is up to Sunil and Minka to save the her, but will they? INCLUDES STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE , AND SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1- A New Friendship

It was a calm day at the pet shop, everyone was quiet except for Zoe she was chewing on her loud chew toy " ZOE! DO YOU MIND KEEPING IT DOWN!" Screamed Russell "ITS NOT MY FAULT" Zoe shouted "I like this toy " she whispered to herself, at that moment Minka arrived "Hi everybody!" "HI MINKA" everyone screamed, everyone was doing their own thing Minka was painting, Zoe was singing, Vinnie was dancing, Penny-Ling was sleeping and Russell was eating, but Sunil he was lying their thinking about life, he then heard the door open he assumed it was Blythe but it was instead Mrs. Twombly she had a new pet in her arms "Everyone this is Pepper, She will be staying here for a while" said Mrs. Twombly, Sunil's eyes widened he couldn't stop staring everyone else said their hello and welcomes but Sunil just sat there, His stare was broken by Minka when she waved her arms around saying "EARTH TO SUNIL, ARE YOU IN THERE" He just looked at Minka and said "WHY" He then walked up to Pepper and said "H..h..he..ll..o I..I..m Sunil" he thought she would be a calm pet but he was wrong as she punched his back and said "IM PEPPER!" He thought woooow she was drop dead gorgeous not to any on else but to him...

In case your wondering I always make my pilot chapters short bye peeps :3


	2. Chapter 2- True Love

Sunil watched as Vinnie and Zoe taught pepper how to sing and dance he thought what an amazing skunk, Pepper fell over and she laughed so hard she was crying and then at that moment all you could smell was roses and peppermint it was coming from Pepper everyone complimented her while Sunil just sat there embracing the smell

"Pepper that smells wonderful!" Complimented Russell "Thanks" said pepper  
Everyone gathered round pepper they loved new pets, except for Sunil  
Pepper saw Sunil practicing magic she came over and said hello

"Hey can you show me some magic I'd really like to see it!" Said Pepper, Sunil said sure and he started waving his wand around he said some made up gibberish and pointed his wand at Pepper, a cloud of smoke appeared and Sunil blushed as Pepper started laughing that goofy laugh she has, Sunil said "Sometimes it doesn't work" "It did this time" said Pepper  
Sunil looked in confusion as he didn't know what she was talking about, but there in his hands was a bouquet of roses he handed them to pepper making them both blush

They shared a look for about 5 minutes but then Vinnie came and jumped right in the middle of them  
"GUYS YOUR NOT GONNA BELIEVE IT! BLYTHE IS MAKING PEPPER A SURPRISE PARTY BECAUSE SHE JUST JOINED!" Vinnie shouted he then realized he spilled the beans because pepper was standing right there  
"VINNIE!" Shouted everyone "it was suppose to be a surprise" Russell complained at that precise moment Sunil saw some strange figures outside staring in the window they noticed Sunil had spotted them and they ran away Sunil knew they were up to something...

Don't you just love it when u r left on a cliffhanger this isn't the end I promise and I don't break promises bye peeps :3


	3. Chapter 3- Petnapped

Mrs. Twombly walked in the room "Hey pets I have good news and great news!" "the good news is your personalized collars are here" "the greater news is I called all of your owners to ask if you can stay the night so that you can all get used to Pepper, but only Sunil, Minka and Pepper are allowed to stay " Mrs. Twombly smiled. Minka and Pepper cheered and was excited but Sunil wasn't even listening he was worried because of those men he saw...

Hours went by and the pets were all sound asleep even Sunil but he was having a bad dream about the men coming and taking the pets he then woke up screaming he didn't know what would happen and he ran to the fire hydrant because he was scared at that moment he heard a sound someone was coming in he didn't know what to think of it he cowered in fear but saw that they couldn't see any pet apart from Pepper, the men grabbed pepper and stuffed her in a bag, Sunil ran up to them and snarled at them he started scratching their legs and then Minka heard so she ran over to help and jumped on the men knocking them over all of a sudden they heard barking a dog came and bit Minka, "MINKA, I'L HELP YOU!" Said Sunil forgetting about Pepper the men got up and ran away Minka and Sunil followed them and Sunil was crying "Sunil are you... crying?" Asked Minka "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" said Sunil, the men got in a car and drove away luckily Minka grabbed the end of the car and helped Sunil up you could tell Sunil was head over heels about Pepper because he went this far and jumped on a moving vehicle! Anyways, they opened the back of the car and jumped in they saw the bag with Pepper in it and they started making weird animal noises the men got annoyed and got out of the car and went to the back they opened it up and found Sunil and Minka "you know we have been looking for a monkey and a... a... whatever that thing is?!" The men laughed , so they got rope and tape and taped their mouths shut and tied them up they started hitting Sunil because he bit them the blue mongoose got a bloody nose and a black eye because of it the men were laughing and they shut the back of the car, got in, and started driving, Sunil, Minka and Pepper's lives were at risk they could be going anywhere! But where they go they might not get out...

I know I said about the violence, sexual content and bad language but that comes in the next chapter mkay bye peeps :3


	4. Chapter 4- The Battle

All of a sudden the car stopped Sunil's heart was pounding out of his chest Minka gave him a hug to comfort him but then the men came back and took them all out of the car he walked into an abandoned old factory with the pets and put them in cages Minka and Sunil were put together but Pepper was on her own.

Minka's P.O.V  
All I heard was crying I couldn't help but feel extremly sorry for Sunil and Pepper I looked at Sunil, his eyes were bloodshot and swollen his right front paw was twisted and he had blood all down him from his nose...

Sunil's P.O.V  
How can I not win at anything I cant even save my best friends from danger let alone my one and only true love when I first saw her I thought to myself she was the one...

3rd person  
A man walked right up to Pepper with a leash and tied it on her collar he then pulled her outside where everyone could see her she tried to run but the man screamed at her "WHEN I PUT YOU ON A LEASH AND PULL YOU FUCKING GO WITH THE FLOW YOU FLEA FILLED BASTERD!" This made Pepper cry, there was a massive crowd even Sunil could see her the man threw her on the ground harming her on the other side was the dog from earlier she and the dog was let of their leashes and the dog instantly pounced on Pepper and started scratching her he then bit her on the arm so hard that blood started gushing from her the dog took out its claws and made slits all up her arms then her legs so she couldn't move Pepper felt light headed and blacked out the dog continued ruining her. His last move was one big swipe to her face and made it gush with blood

Sunil's P.O.V again  
MINKA PEPPERS LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD SHE MIGHT DIE!

3rd person again  
The men took Pepper and threw her in her cage, the dog walked up to her and made sure nobody was there Pepper woke up started squealing so a man came and taped her mouth shut and tied her up the man walked away the dog opened her cage, she cowered in fear the dog started touching her vagina she moaned in pleasure she tried not to but she couldn't help it his paws were so soft and silky he continued to touch her until he had an erection he then began licking her pussy she moaned really hard the grey skunk couldn't help it, Sunil couldn't watch Pepper suffer like that, the disgusting dog took his dick and shoved it inside Pepper without warning she didn't expect it Pepper just sat their and had to take it  
The dog began thrusting in and out back and forth Pepper had already squirted right now and had enough but she couldn't stop him she was under his control he began to thrust extra fast Pepper couldn't keep up with the pleasure the dog cummed inside her the dog then said "For as long as you are here you are now my bitch..."

This part was not for young viewers that's it for this chapter bye peeps :3


	5. Chapter 5- The Save

Pepper just sat there on her own she couldn't take it anymore. Out of nowhere a man came with a knife "Listen up PEPPER things are about to get ugly because your useless you cant even take on a fucking dog let alone anything else so here we are because you are a useless piece of shit

Minka couldn't bare to watch one of her best friends die.

the man put the knife up to Pepper's throat but suddenly...

someone snuck up behind him... It was Sunil!

he grabbed the mans hand and pulled it away from Pepper giving Pepper a chance to get away

Minka came and jumped on his head

"Lets go Minka" said Sunil

they were about 3 miles away from the littlest pet shop they were doomed

Pepper couldn't even walk properly "Sunil I.. I..m not gonna make it" said Pepper

Pepper felt someone swoop in and grab her it was Sunil

he carried her home.

after hours of walking they had to stop

"Hey Minka what does that say?" said Sunil

"It says littlest pet shop OH MY FUCKING GOD WERE HOME!" Screamed Minka.

As the pets entered all of the other pets were there. Zoe saw that they were covered head to toe in bruises, bumps and cuts

"You don't know what we've just fucking been through" said sunil

Minka explained the story

"So if it wasn't for Sunil Pepper would have been dead by now"

everyone cheered for Sunil

at that moment the unexpected happened Pepper kissed Sunil

for about 5 seconds Sunil just sat their in shock

he then kissed her back

"EWWWWW!" complained Russell

Pepper stopped kissing Sunil for a moment and said "Shut the fuck up Russell, its not like we didn't see you making out with Zoe the other day in the fire hydrant" Pepper said proudly

Russell and Zoe hid their heads in embarrassment

Everyone said "HOORAY FOR THE NEW COUPLE!"

The End

Hope u peeps enjoyed as you can tell I ship Sunil and Pepper they make a cute couple see ya peeps :3


End file.
